Espíritu
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: "No, ese no era nuestro último verano… si no el primero de los muchos años que pasaríamos juntos." Un accidente logra unir a Gin y Hotaru


Espíritu

Pensé todo el invierno en Gin, el otoño y la primavera también, y ahora que iba camino a casa de mi tío mi corazón latía con fuerza, con ansia, impulsado por mis ganas de verlo. Amaba a Gin. Estaba segura de eso, lo amaba y algo en el fondo de mi corazón quería creer que él también me amaba a mí. Pero este amor no hacía más que lastimarnos, si él pensaba en mí tanto como yo en él sabía que necesitábamos vernos, que esperar a cada verano no era ya suficiente y que las ganas de tocarnos crecían… Pero no debíamos, no si queríamos estar siempre juntos. Se lo dije, que cuando me graduara encontraría un lugar cerca de él pero todavía faltaba para eso y la espera era angustiosa.

Como cada verano pasamos la mayor parte de él juntos, caminando, jugando, diciéndonos sin decirlo que nos queríamos, gozando de la compañía del otro. Me invitó al festival que hacían los espíritus y acepté. Le dije en broma que me provocaba que quisiera abrazarlo, me respondió que lo hiciera. Al parecer hablaba en serio. Quise hacerlo pero si lo perdía… no podía, simplemente no podía

La noche del festival llegó, me tardé en arreglarme, no sabía qué atuendo escoger, quería estar linda; no pude evitar reírme de mí misma. Fue muy divertido y extravagante. Los espíritus intentaban imitar a los humanos pero a veces fallaba, era gracioso. Nos la pasamos bien, era algo así como nuestra primera cita oficial. Después de los fuegos artificiales fuimos a caminar, me dijo que no podría esperar al próximo verano, lo miré confundida. Un par de niños pasó corriendo entre nosotros, alcancé a detenerlo. Noté que la mano de Gin estuvo a punto de tocar la mía, nos miramos, se quitó la máscara y me sonrió.

-Esta máscara es tuya –me la puso y luego me besó sobre ella. Me sonrojé y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, deseaba sentir ese beso sobre mi piel.

-Tampoco puedo esperar… -dije casi sin pensar y eché a correr. Nunca había huido de él y ahora lo hacía. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve, sabía que me estaba siguiendo. Corrí hasta llegar a un tronco que debía cruzar, me quité la máscara y entonces di un mal paso. Caí, intenté agarrarme de lo que fuera, frente a mí apareció la mano de Gin, aparté la mía, me golpeé en la cabeza. Había sido una roca lo que detuvo mi cabeza, lo curioso fue que de todas las partes donde me pude haber golpeado tuvo que ser en el punto exacto donde no había más esperanza, simplemente me fui.

Abrí los ojos, estaba adolorida. Me senté y me di cuenta de que frente a mí estaba Gin, su rostro mostraba terror, parecía estar en shock, su mano seguía extendida hacia mí. Quise tocarlo, era lo único que quería, así que la tomé. Entonces reaccionó, por primera vez vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me jaló hasta a él y nos hundimos en un abrazo.

-¿Gin? –estaba un tanto confundida. Me separé de golpe. -¡Vas a desaparecer!

-No te alcancé… -susurró, viéndome con tristeza. Me giré y lo que encontré me desconcertó. Era yo misma, pero con la cabeza sangrando, los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Tardé un poco en comprender lo que sucedía ¿Por qué estaba en dos lugares a la vez? –Hotaru –me llamó y lo vi. No estaba desapareciendo. Tomó mi mano y comprendí lo que sucedía.

-Soy un espíritu ¿verdad? –susurré, asintió, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le lancé a sus brazos. Lloré y lloré, él me abraza. –Ahora podemos estar siempre juntos ¿no? –sonreí un poco, sequé mis lágrimas y antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo besé. No pensé en mi familia, no pensé en la escuela… solamente podía pensar en esos labios sobre los míos, en la ansia de tener contacto con él.

No, ese no era nuestro último verano… si no el primero de los muchos años que pasaríamos juntos.

Hola a todos. Acabo de ver Hotarubi no Mori e y me gustó mucho. Me gustó incluso su final, todo me gustó, pero vi la oportunidad de escribir un pequeño fanfic así que aquí está =) Espero les guste ¡Saludos!


End file.
